The Gutter
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: When Bella asks the neighbor's son to clear out her gutters, he ends up doing that and a whole lot more! My entry for the 2012 V-Day Countdown. AH; BxE; Cougarella.


**This was my entry for the 2012 V-Day Countdown... Enjoy! :o)**

**SM owns Twilight. Me... not so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>6- A young lad from Forks Had never had sex, it was true Then he met a slightly older lass So... they did it on the grass And, man, that girl knew what to do!

* * *

><p><strong>XXX - The Gutter - XXX<strong>

Ugh, freaking Forks! Every fall we go through the same thing. All the leaves fall away from the trees in the back yard and the next spring, I'm stuck asking dad to climb the ladder and take all the muck out of the damned gutters.

And then he always tells me the same thing: "So Bells, if you had a man around the house, you wouldn't have to ask your ol' pops."

Of course he'd say stuff like that; having a twenty six year old single daughter still relying on him must be hell.

I huff as I watch dirty mucky water drip from the eaves. The gutters need cleaning now that the weather is nice and the snow is gone.

It's just my luck that dad is actually away in Florida with his new wife, Mary. Retirement must be nice. He says he'll be back by the end of the summer. I don't see the point but, to each their own.

This just means that I'll have to do the job myself.

I'm not the most coordinated person and heights are usually the one major thing I try to avoid at all costs but seeing as the eaves are dripping and the muck is overflowing right now, I have no choice.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I can do this.

I walk outside and make my way to the small shed in the backyard. It houses all sorts of supplies, including the elusive ladder.

With another deep breath, I open the squeaky double doors and look inside the small shed. I don't usually go looking through it very often as dad has taken on the task of doing most of the outdoor work, including the mowing of the grass in summer.

Thankfully, it's a beautiful warm day; if it weren't for the calendar, you'd think it were mid July instead of mid June. I have to get the gutters cleaned out now because we're expecting a big thunder storm and I can't afford to have the house re-roofed.

I stand back and look at the house. I've leaned the ladder against it but I'm hesitant about actually climbing the rickety thing. I guess dad is right, if I had a man around the house... nope, I can't even finish that thought.

I have plenty of married friends and they all complain about the same thing: they have to tell their mates to do everything around the house including refilling the toilet paper dispenser.

I, for one, do not need that in my life in this present moment.

What I do need is a handy man!

Sighing and pursing my lips, I turn on my heels and go next door.

My neighbor, Carlisle, often has work done on his house. He must know who I can call to get this done, right? If not, I'll Google someone.

"Actually, Bella, Edward just got home from UW. I'm sure he could help." Carlisle smiles and invites me in.

I remember Edward a little bit. I taught him English his junior year. He was tall; all limbs. I can't remember much of his face, except for a bad case of acne and thick rimmed black glasses. He was very smart and also very shy.

I can't recall seeing him since he left for college last fall but according to Carlisle and Esme he's been doing wonderfully with his classes.

"That would be great. I would do it myself but... you know me and heights? We don't quite mesh well." I smile shyly at Carlisle. He's known me for years and as my doctor, has treated enough of my bumps and bruises to know better than to argue my logic.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Let me go see if I can find him. I'll be right back." I nod as Carlisle retreats toward the kitchen.

Within moments, he's back wearing a toothy grin, "If you don't mind, Edward will finish his breakfast and go see you in a little bit. He said he'd be happy to help."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. Knowing I won't have to do it myself takes much of the burden from my shoulders, "Thank you so much, Carlisle. Tell Edward to come to the back door, I'll be on the porch hanging laundry."

With that, I smile and leave his house. I feel light and the weather is warming my skin as I make the short trek to my backyard.

I had worn a knit sweater over a skimpy tank top earlier but all of the energy I've put into my tasks along with the warm air is making me feel a little too warm. I climb the two steps to the porch and walk into the mud room. I remove the sweater and hang it on a hook by the door and proceed to empty the washing machine and putting the damp whites into a basket. I then re-fill the machine with a load of darks. I then take the basket of wet clothes and bring it outside.

My backyard is very secluded; large trees and shrubs line the yard and provide shade and privacy from the neighbors. I've made it into my very own private sanctuary; complete with colorful flower beds and a Koi pond. When I sit and read or grade papers on my lounge chair, it feels like I'm in a meadow. It's quiet and beautiful. Yet, I'm in my own backyard.

I start hanging the larger items like my white t-shirts and a few bras. Eventually I get to the nicer things, like my frilly girly thongs.

I may be single but I know how to mingle and get myself laid. I just prefer the anonymous faceless, nameless partners. Those I don't have to train and nag at. It's easier for me.

As I contemplate going out later, I hear footsteps and the gate opening and closing.

I have my back turned to the noise and my arms are stretched up to reach the clothesline.

"Edward?" I ask as I clip my pink and white polka dotted pair of panties onto the line.

I hear the grass shifting and footsteps getting closer, "Yeah." a deep voice echoes through the air, leaving me breathless.

The Edward I remember had a squeaky voice.

Edgy and nervous, I quickly turn on my heels and am struck speechless.

The man standing before me is tall and slightly muscular, not too much but the white v-neck shirt he's wearing hugs him in all the right places.

I can see his collarbone peeking out from the collar of his shirt and feel the irrational need to run my tongue over it. It's completely inappropriate, but I almost hope this isn't Edward so I can jump his fine ass.

Taking a closer look, his face is angular and his jaw is, well, there are no words... his face is perfect. His slightly parted lips look soft and inviting. I wonder how they would feel on my body.

His nose is slightly crooked but it adds to the overall effect. It's like he's perfect because... he's not. I like it.

His sunglasses are shielding his eyes, which is too bad because I'm sure they're just as lovely as the rest of him.

I shield the sun from my face and step forward, "Edward, is that you?"

'Cause if it is, the boy's been eating his Wheaties.

"Yeah, ehmm, dad said you needed help with some stuff." My jaw drops and my panties get destroyed in the mere seconds it takes him to utter those words.

His voice is smooth like velvet; the sound alone making my skin prickle.

I clear my throat. This cannot be happening. I'm at least eight years older than him. I was his teacher for crying out loud!

Oh the things I could teach him...

No, that is so wrong. He's too... pretty not to have a girlfriend his own age. What red blooded American female wouldn't want a piece of that?

I shake my head and unsuccessfully try to clear my thoughts, "So ehmm, yeah. The gutters."

Edward takes off his sunglasses and gives me a small crooked smile. I swallow dryly. I'm not going to survive the day. "What's wrong with your gutters, Ms. Swan?"

Nothing, except my head is in it when it comes to you, Edward.

I take a deep breath but all I smell is him. Boy and pine with something spicy I can't put my finger on. This cannot be good, "The gutters are full of leaves and debris."

"Oh, is that why the ladder was out front?" He asks and smiles fully, showing his teeth.

My eyes land on his tousled rust-colored sex hair and I feel my panties dampen at the thought of what is would look like nestled between my thighs as he puts that tongue to good use.

I have issues.

I'm in a lusty daze for what seems like hours until he shifts uncomfortably. Poor boy, I've finally lost my mind and have eye fucked him thoroughly.

"Yeah, yeah. Ladder... out front." I wave my hand dismissively as a blush creeps up Edward's cheeks. I should feel bad, but I don't.

I'll put my free time to good use.

God, please make batteries appear in the junk drawer 'cause I want to get the vibe out so that I can masturbate properly to thoughts of the teenage boy cleaning my gutters. Okay? Thanks, bye.

I rub my hands over my face and sigh as he turns and leaves my backyard through the gate. I kind of feel awkward that he's had to witness my momentary lapse in judgment.

He's an eighteen year old boy. Man. Boy...he's a boy. No, wait, eighteen is a man.

I'm okay, I am not a cougar. Yet.

Fuck.

I chew my lip and bite at the skin around my fingernails. It's gross but I do it when I get nervous. Right now, I'm nervous.

And horny.

Aww, fuck it.

I finish hanging my load on the clothesline and run into the house.

I manage a whole five minutes of pacing a hole in my living room floor before taking a peek out of the window.

I'm totally stalking him now. Pathetic.

All I can see from my vantage point is the side of the ladder and his legs. I move a bit to the side of the window, right at the edge and I get a glimpse of his toned abdomen as his arms are out in front of him and shirt has ridden up.

His jeans are settled on his slender hips and I can see the elastic band of his...black boxers peeking over top.

I lick my lips and get up on toes for a better look.

I follow the little sprinkling of hair from his happy trail and whimper as it disappears into his boxers.

I bump my head into the window and flinch as a dull pain settles into my forehead.

"Fuck, I have got to stop this. He is eighteen!" I tell myself as I march my way up to my bedroom to make that vibrator come to life.

After thoroughly searching the entire house for batteries, I decide to take the high road and forget about the throbbing between my thighs. Besides, I have things to do, right?

Right.

I get the now clean load of laundry out of the machine and bring it outside. I check the delicates that have been on the line for about an hour now and see that they aren't quite dry yet. Sighing, I take the damp load and proceed to hang it along with the whites.

As I'm hanging the last t-shirt, Edward comes around the corner of the house with the ladder in his hands. He's a little bit dirty, not too much, just enough to make me whimper and mask it with a cough.

"Are you thirsty?" It occurs to me that the poor boy has been working hard tending to my gutters.

"Y-yes, please." he says with a shy smile.

I nod, "Take a break. I'll go into the house and get us some lemonade."

"C-can I use your restroom?" he asks; his voice barely a whisper. He's so cute.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll finish up and be right in."

Edward walks into the house as I finish up with my laundry.

I cross the bathroom door on my way to the kitchen and contemplate what he's up to in there.

I decide, I don't need to know. Unless he's getting himself off. Then I'd like to watch. And participate. Maybe. Definitely.

Ugh...

I take out two tall glasses and take the pitcher out of the refrigerator. Setting everything onto a platter, I decide to bring some snacks. I take the container of strawberries from the fridge, wash them and set them in a bowl on the platter.

By the time I'm done, Edward has gone back outside. So much for in-house interaction.

I take the tray and make my way to my little oasis, without tumbling or anything falling off of the tray. Quite a feat if I do say so myself.

"Hi. I brought some snacks." I smirk. I don't know why I do this but he's sitting in my lounge chair and my view is...excellent.

"Oh, wow, thanks." Edward straightens up and makes a motion to get up.

I lick my lips and throw caution to the wind.

He's eighteen and totally doable.

"Scoot over, the chair is big enough." I smile and I might have batted an eyelash or two. Maybe.

Okay, so I'm flirting with him.

Edward does as I've asked and scoots over slightly, leaving a small space for me to sit.

I settle the tray on the table next to the chair and have a seat. I can feel the heat from Edward's body radiating onto mine and I'm well aware of the tight, low cut tank top that I'm wearing. Lord knows my nipples have been pointing at him since I first laid eyes on the pretty boy.

I turn slightly toward him and give him his glass, "So, were the gutters full?" I smile and make polite conversation as I pour lemonade in his glass.

"Yeah, I've seen worse though." He says and takes a drink.

I watch with rapt attention as he tilts his head and swallows down my juice. His Adam's apple bobs with every gulp and a slight droplet of lemonade drips down the side of his mouth.

The scene is sinful; straight out of my dirty fantasies.

"You have a little-" I motion to his chin when he brings the empty glass down to his lap.

Without thinking, I run my thumb over the wet drop on the corner of his mouth and gather the liquid before popping my wet thumb into my own mouth.

Edward stares at my hand slack jawed, swallows audibly and licks his lips.

I've never wanted to be a glass of lemonade so much in my entire life.

"Do you want strawberries?" I breathily ask as the air between us shifts.

"Yes, Ms. Swan."

I smile lightly, "Call me Bella."

He smirks, "Bella."

A shiver runs up and down my spine, settling into my core as my name rolls off of his tongue.

"Fuck." I whimper lightly as I pick up a strawberry. I turn toward Edward, offering him the strawberry, "Open up."

I bring the strawberry to his lips and he opens his mouth for me, laving it with his tongue and sucking on it lightly before taking a bite.

The. Sexiest. Thing. Ever.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, only my eyes land on the front of his jeans. The bulge there makes me want to do bad, bad things to him, "Do you have a girlfriend back at college?" I ask, 'cause if he doesn't, it's game on!

"I don't have time for girls." He says shyly.

My eyes scan his face, "Why?"

He shrugs, "I didn't date when I was here and don't know where to start. Plus I'm busy."

"But, look at you. Surely there are girls that have asked you out." I furrow my brows, I mean, come on!

Edward takes a deep breath, "Yeah, but I just...couldn't."

I put my hand on his thigh, "Couldn't what?" Looking at the bulge, I know he can get it up, so clearly that is not his issue.

"I'm a virgin. Hell, I've never even kissed a girl. That's like socially unacceptable in college. I didn't want to be ridiculed. I had enough of that here." He says in one breath and turns his gaze away from me.

I squeeze his thigh lightly, "Hey, look at me."

He closes his eyes and releases a breath, "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. I'll help you." I say without even thinking.

But then, the weight of my words come crashing down as I realize I've just told him that I would help him with his...situation.

"I mean, only if you want my help." I lean back into the chair, "I can't believe I just propositioned one of my students."

"Ex-student, Ms. Swan." He tells me with a smirk.

I return his crooked smile with my own, "Are you sure?"

He licks his lips and leans forward; his face mere inches from mine, "I think I can follow."

I close the distance between us and kiss the side of his mouth lightly; getting acclimated to my touch is the first thing I need to show him. Being eager, though good for him, won't get him anywhere with girls.

Then again, he's so fucking beautiful, it probably wouldn't matter.

Edward's face is stiff and unmoving as I kiss the other corner of his mouth. He's not relaxing one bit and I think he may have stopped breathing.

"Relax." I say between small chaste kisses on his cheeks, nose and chin.

His hands grip my waist tightly as he relaxes a tiny bit. Knowing I've broken him down a little, I kiss his mouth full on; relishing the plumpness and softness of his lips.

He catches on quickly and starts moving his lips with mine. I take his bottom lip into my mouth and suck on it lightly as he mimics my movements with my top lip. I moan at the sensation; he's a natural.

My hands find their way into his hair; keeping his face right where I want it. He's not going anywhere and I don't want him to either.

I sweep my tongue over his lips, asking for permission which he grants willingly, meeting my tongue with his own. Our movements are slow and sensual as our tongues dance together languidly.

I pull back slightly; needing to catch my breath, "Fuck, that's the best kiss I've had in years." I say, panting.

I then straddle his lap on top of the chair and grind slightly on the ever-present bulge, earning a hiss.

"We can take care of _that_ problem if you want?" I tell him as I lean in and proceed to kiss him again.

Edward's hands move down to my hips. His fingers dig into my sides as I lower myself and grind into him desperate for some relief.

Edward moans and bucks his hips as I swivel and rub myself over him.

I kiss a line down his jaw and bring my hands to the hem of his shirt. I tug on it and pull it over Edward's head.

No words are exchanged as he does the same to me; only now I'm completely topless having opted for one of those tank tops with the integrated bra.

Edward stares at my tits and licks his lips.

"You can touch them." I nod reassuringly. I need for him to touch me.

Edward brings both hands to cup my breasts and rubs both thumbs over my hardening nipples earning a moan from me.

I'm so wet for him it's not even funny, "Fuck." I groan and grind against him faster, rotating my hips for better friction.

"Shit Bella, I love your tits." He says before taking one of my nipples into his mouth.

I relish in the feel of his lips and tongue moving over both breast, giving each equal attention as his bulge presses against my kitty and relieves some of the ache. It's not enough but I know I can take care of it later.

I finger his hair and guide his face over my chest. This is the most erotic thing I've ever done.

"I want you so bad, Bella. I want to be inside you." He says between kisses and licks to my skin.

"Oh, fuck, Edward. I want that too." I get off of his lap and undo my pants. I bring them down my legs along with my underwear and stand bare before him.

I can't help myself, he's every fantasy come to life.

His quick breathing is enough indication that he's as turned on as I am. I know he's going to go off quickly but I want him so much, I don't care.

I kneel between his legs at the foot of the lounge chair and crawl up to him. I then undo his button fly as he lifts his butt to help me pull down his pants. I crawl backwards, taking his pants and underwear with me.

When I look up, I catch a glimpse of his cock pointing proudly toward his stomach. It's perfect, not too big, and not too small. Thick and...yeah, perfect.

I crawl back onto the chair and straddle his thighs; his cock now sandwiched between us. I can feel the silkiness of the skin over the hard shaft. It takes all my will power not to ride him right away.

"Hmm, so good." I moan as he picks up his ministrations over my nipples.

I take one of his hands in mine and guide him to my slick pussy. As his other hand slides behind my neck and brings my face to his for a scorching kiss.

Edward nimble fingers make quick work of gliding through my folds, teasing my entrance lightly then circling my clit.

"Edward, have you been watching porn?" I ask between kissing his mouth, his neck and his shoulder.

"For years." He answers between kisses.

"Shit." I hiss as he plunges two fingers inside me, hitting that sweet spot perfectly as his thumb works my clit. For a nervous virgin, he's doing better than I've had in years.

I grind against his hand and pant into his neck as I feel the building of my orgasm work its way through my body.

Edward keeps his fingers working my pussy and my tits as I wrap my hand around his dick. I'm hesitant in my actions as I don't want him shooting his load before I get him inside me.

"I'm... close...Edward." I say and come, riding his hand and squeezing his fingers.

"So good." I breathe into his neck and watch my hand as I pump his cock; essentially jerking him off.

"I have condoms in my pocket." Edward offers.

"I'm on the shot and I'm clean." Is my reply.

Edward brings his hand to my ass and lifts me slightly as I guide his cock through my folds, gathering wetness before lowering myself over him.

I don't move as my body acclimates to his.

"Fuck, that feels good. I'm not gonna last, beautiful." Edward says as he leans his forehead against mine.

"It's okay, I got mine. You can get yours now." I tell him; rotating my hips a little.

Edward leans back against the chair as I lean forward and kiss him. Our mouths stay connected as I lift my hips slightly and lower myself back down onto him.

Edward groans and swears as he guides the pace with his hands on my hips.

With my clit rubbing against his pubic bone with every thrust, I feel my orgasm build quickly and quicken the pace to meet my own release.

"So good, Edward. Are you close?" I can't believe he's lasted this long, let alone getting the chance at a second orgasm.

"Yeah, baby. So close... fuck." He says as his movements get frantic.

The slapping of skin against skin along with birds chirping can be heard through the air. I just hope his parent's aren't in their backyard.

The thought doesn't stop me from winding up and falling over the edge for a second orgasm as Edward grunts, "Bella, I'm coming...holy...incredible."

Edward holds me close to his chest as we come down from our high. Our breathing is labored and our bodies are glistening with sweat.

"I can't believe I just had sex with my eighteen year old neighbor. Outside. In the middle of the day." I say as I move myself off of him and sit sideways across his lap.

"It was bound to happen. You were always hot, Ms. Swan." Edward says, kissing my shoulder.

I look up, confused, "What?"

"I ehmm, kind of had a crush on you." He tells me, leaving me speechless.

"Wow. Well, I guess losing your virginity to me was a dream come true, huh?" I smile lazily. I can't find it in me to argue or feel freaked out. It happened and it was the best sex I've had in a long time.

Which in turn says a lot about the quality of the men I attracted.

"Actually, it really was. I would like for it to happen again. If you want?" He says and holds me tighter.

I relax against him, "You need to finish cleaning out my gutters first."

"It's a deal, Ms. Swan." He smiles crookedly and I don't argue about his name for me, it's kind of hot.

After we get dressed, it doesn't take him too long to finish cleaning out the gutters, only this time, he does it topless and I get to ogle him.

Awesome!


End file.
